The present invention relates to an electrosurgical apparatus, in particular for ablation of a tissue mass from the body of a human or animal patient.
In this field, it is widely known to use electrosurgical apparatus comprising a generator system configured to generate a radio-frequency electric signal, and a handpiece to be gripped by an operator and comprising an end fitted with an active electrode electrically connected to said generator system.
However, apparatus of the above-mentioned kind suffer from a few drawbacks.
US 2006/293649 discloses an apparatus designed, which, in order to perform ablations on a patient's body, requires high polarization power, e.g. up to 300 W. Moreover, said apparatus also needs, in addition to the active electrode, a further electrode (also referred to as return plate) to be laid on the patient's body, thus being invasive towards the latter because the plasma discharge generated between the electrodes causes electric current to flow through the human body. Therefore, this type of apparatus suffers from problems of compatibility with particular typologies of patients, e.g. pacemaker carriers, while also significantly increasing the sensation of pain. Furthermore, said apparatus operates at an average temperature that may even reach 90° C., thus preventing coagulation and promoting cellular necrotization, in particular for soft tissues, e.g. mucosae.
US 2011/319887 describes an apparatus wherein a plasma discharge is produced by ionization of inert gases, and wherein a return plate is used. In addition, said document provides for using an inert gas outlet nozzle manufactured from a special material, such as tungsten.
WO 2011/055368 describes an apparatus specifically conceived for deep cutting by means of plasma discharges. In particular, said apparatus is based upon the adoption of a particular handpiece that comprises two close electrodes adapted to generate the energy required for ionizing the gas flow conveyed near such electrodes.
US 2003/125727 proposes an apparatus that makes combined use of photonic sources (UV light) and inert gases, which is mainly intended for laparoscopy applications.
US 2012/083782 relates to an apparatus that comprises a handpiece having a particular structure and including special carbon cylinders allowing to improve the properties of the plasma discharge. In particular, the action of the active electrode is provided by delivering a saline solution through the end of the handpiece.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an electrosurgical apparatus which can overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved and reliable electrosurgical apparatus that can nevertheless be produced in a simple and economical manner.